1. Field
Embodiments relate to a test socket and a method for testing a semiconductor package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages may be classified into normal products and abnormal products through various test processes, and thus reliability of products may be maintained. A burn-in test of these test processes may inspect an initial failure of a semiconductor package. A semiconductor package may be mounted on a test socket installed on a test substrate. The burn-in test may be performed on the semiconductor package mounted on the test socket.